


Strength

by beefetish420



Category: ghost busters - Fandom, strength - Fandom
Genre: Ghosts, buff women, donald trump does not exist, grandmas, hopefully a robot at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beefetish420/pseuds/beefetish420
Summary: A story about a young woman who sees spirits. She's also ripped af





	

**Author's Note:**

> i figured i'd write my own story. ao3 can't be mad about this because they allow cp

In a suburban neighborhood, a young woman reclined on a wicker chair on the porch of an aged suburban house.  
Her grandmother had asked her to check on the neighbors. Amelia, of course, was procrastinating. She was considering going to Waffle House, 7/11, or possibly the gym. Anything would be better than talking to the hooligans who lived next door.

Those white boys. Still living with their mother and making challenge videos to cater to their 11k subscribers on Youtube. The last time Grandma asked Amelia to check on them, they had summoned a couple of spirits into their home by preforming the Charlie Charlie Challenge.

A cold presence touched Amelia's shoulder.

" Amelia, " an unearthly voice hissed into her ear, " why haven't you gone over? It's been an hour. "

" Grandma, they're ugly. "

" You know what else is ugly? Your attitude. Go. "

Amelia made a sound akin to a frustrated middle schooler and slowly rose from her seat. This was definitely not what she wanted to do today. She would rather take a nap or play CSGO or something. And besides, her grandma couldn't tell her what to do anyways, she was only nineteen. And half of the time only a faint presence or a face in a dream. 

But of course, she obeyed, as always.

She slowly made her way to the door of her neighbors' house. Knocked, with many regrets.

She heard the footsteps from the inside, which paused by the door for a few seconds before it violently swung open.

" Amelia! " 

Standing there was a young man wearing an OBEY hat and a graphic shirt that all the cool kids would wear. Except this man was almost thirty. Amelia recognized him as the one who said " what's up guys " at the beginning of their videos.

He explained to her that their latest challenge video involved an Ouija board an they summoned something. It was apparently " really cool but really crazy " and that she should probably come check it out because " you're into that ghost shit. " 

Okay, fair enough. She was into that ghost shit.

She found herself in front of a dog kennel which held a very small dog. Usually very small dogs are kind of shivery but this one seemed to be having a seizure. It was making sounds that sounded somewhat human, and it's eyes were pure black. A darker black than dogs eyes usually are. It was obviously possessed.

She's seen worse.

" Do you think you could... like, fix that? " said the other filthy man.

" Uh huh, sure. "

She knelt down and look the little gremlin dog in the eyes.

" Uh, hi. Could you leave? "

The dog froze. 

Time seemed to stop as the creature stared blankly into space.

Then, something hideous and pale crawled out of the dog. It wasn't the soul of a human, but something much stronger. These were the kinds of things that one could only sense as a young child in the early hours of the morning, hiding under your covers because you're afraid of whatever's watching you from your closet.

Amelia didn't have a name for these things. But she knew how to deal with them.

She stood tall. Shrugged her coat off of her shoulders. And flexed.

The thing was obviously intimidated. It hissed, and sank through the floorboards.

" It's gone now, " she declared.

" Okay, great. Do you want a shoutout o- "

" No no no, I'm good. "

She quickly grabbed her jacket and left.

**Author's Note:**

> there's a big scary cheeto man as president so i hope this cheers you guys up


End file.
